


every second, every thought

by YOONSONGHEE



Category: Day6 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Kim Namjoon | RM is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Dork, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, M/M, and mots:7, everyone go stream book of us:the demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Kim Namjoon strengths consisted of producing, rapping, songwriting, leadership, intelligence and a plethora of other things. His weaknesses were few and scarce but the most evident one was his difficulty being subtle.Five times the members of BTS made assumptions about Namjoon's love life and the one time they didn't have to.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Wonpil, nampil is only referenced
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	every second, every thought

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this fic is this [tweet](https://twitter.com/BTS_twt/status/1273472423636033539?s=20) and before anybody says anything, I have no delulu intentions at all, this is simply for fun and so that I can push the armyday agenda. Happy reading!

**_8th January 2020_ **

It was quite late when Seokjin had gotten out of bed.

He had woken up to use the bathroom and was about to head back to bed when his eye caught on a dull light coming from Namjoon’s room. 

Curious, he shuffled closer to peek through the crack in the door to see Namjoon in his bed using his phone. It wasn’t really anything worth noting - Namjoon was a grown man and if he wanted to use his phone at witching hour it was up to him - but the way he smiled at the phone and silently giggled at whatever was on his screen was definitely of interest. 

Obviously it could just be one of Joon’s friends outside of the group, however, Seokjin’s gut told him that wasn’t the case. He turned to go back to his room and sleep leaving Namjoon to his privacy.

**_21st February 2020_ **

“Something isn’t right”

“Care to elaborate?” asked Jimin furrowing his brows at Taehyung

“Look around the room”

Confused, Jimin turned to look for the rest of their members. Hoseok and Yoongi were talking amongst themselves, Hoseok filled to the brim with excitement while Yoongi just looked on fondly while talking. Then he saw Seokjin and Jeongguk teasing each other in another part of the room, Jeongguk trying to poke Jin while Jin attempted to pin down his wrists, the two of them laughing. Then his eyes fell onto Namjoon who was sitting down using his phone, probably watching something funny with the way he was laughing.

“Yeah, Tae, I don’t see it”

“Really? Okay focus on Namjoon specifically”

Jimin sighed before turning to look at Namjoon again. The elder was still using his phone with a huge smile on his face showing off his dimples. It looked like he was texting someone as his fingers glided across his phone screen occasionally letting out soft giggles making him look like a lovestruck teen stuck in a grown man’s body.

“Wait” Jimin’s face morphed into an expression of realisation as he turned to look at Taehyung who wore a smug look on his face.

“You see what I’m talking about now”

“Yeah, but who, when, how?”

“I don’t know, but one thing for sure is that Namjoon hyung is in love. I wonder when we’ll get to meet them”

“Do you think he’s trying to hide it from us?”

“If he is, he’s doing a crap job at it”

Their conversation was forced to an end as the time for their interview came closer meaning they had to prepare themselves. Jimin took one last glance at Namjoon who hardly regarded the announcement before playfully rolling his eyes. There was no denying that his hyung was in love.

  
  
  


**_28th April 2020_ **

Yoongi closed the door behind him as he slipped off his shoes and removed his coat before making his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. Seokjin who was in the living room looked up when he walked in and looked behind him.

“Hey, Yoongi-yah. Did Namjoon decide to stay behind?”

“Namjoon didn’t step foot into the building today”

“He didn't ?” Seokjin straightened up in his seat his interest growing

“Nah” Yoongi took a sip of his water before continuing, “He said he would be staying in the dorm today”

“Well, I haven’t seen him since this morning. He said he had some things to finish up on and I assumed that meant he was going to the studio”

“Where the hell is he then?”

As soon as the words left his mouth, the front door opened and was shut quietly and they could hear Namjoon shuffling around before he walked towards the main area. As he walked in, his smile was so wide it could light up the entire dorm, his dimples on display for all to see before he froze in the doorway out of surprise. Yoongi and Seokjin shared a look between them before turning to face Namjoon.

“Hey Joon”

“Hey Namjoonie”

“Hey hyungs”

There was a brief moment of awkward silence before Yoongi cleared his throat in an attempt to lessen the tension in the room.

“So, um, where did you go today”

“I had to give something to a friend. It was their birthday, so like we couldn’t go out to celebrate, cause you know, lockdown, quarantine, all of that so giving a present was the next best thing I could do of course ”

“You left at like 11 am this morning and now it’s almost 11:30 pm. It took you a whole day to give your friend a birthday present?” Seokjin asked incredulously 

“He… he’s a good friend”

Seokjin and Yoongi shared a look once again before turning their attention to Namjoon, disbelief painted on their face. This time, Seokjin was the one to clear his throat as he reclined back into the couch. 

“I hope your friend had a nice birthday”

“Thanks hyung” Namjoon walked past them and made his way into his room. Yoongi listened for the door closing before letting out a scoff.

“It’s been ten years and that kid still doesn’t know how to lie”

“It doesn’t take ten years of friendship to know when Joon is lying. And for the record, I had a feeling that something was going on for the past couple months”

“Whatever hyung, it’s not a competition”

“You’re the one who started it in the first place”

“Well anyways, Namjoon is his own person, he’ll tell us when he wants to”

“He might as well tell us now if he’s not gonna put any effort into hiding it”

Yoongi laughed as he put away his glass and started to walk to his own room.

“He looked so happy coming in I’m surprised he wasn’t skipping”

Jin threw his head back and let out the loudest laugh.

**_11th May 2020_ **

Jeongguk stood outside Namjoon’s room thinking about how he should approach him about what has been worrying him for the past four hours. It all started when he heard Namjoon listening to some music around 6 pm. He simply assumed it was a new release that his hyung was interested in and there was nothing wrong with it. Then he had been listening to the same album for the past four hours, which admittedly didn’t seem like anything serious except Namjoon wasn’t the type of person to listen to the same selection of music on repeat for hours unless he was in a certain mood. Based on the lyrics that Jeongguk has been hearing for nearly five hours now, it wasn’t a good mood.

He wanted to just check to see exactly how Namjoon was feeling and if there was anything he could do to help him feel better. Jeongguk took a deep breath bracing himself before knocking on the bedroom door. After hearing Namjoon call out that he could come in, he opened the door and slipped in expecting to be met with a solemn sight but instead was surprised to see Namjoon sitting up in his bed with a smile on his face while he read from a book with a green and white cover. 

“Hey Jeonggukkie, what’s up?”

Jeongguk was initially at a loss for words, but after getting over the sudden shock, he decided to proceed with finding out what was going on with Namjoon, more out of curiosity than concern now though.

“Not much. Just wanted to see if everything was okay with you hyung”

“Why? Is my music too loud? I can turn it down if you want?”,Namjoon questioned, his eyebrows slightly furrowed yet the wide smile never left his face, almost as if it had a permanent place there.

“Nah it’s fine. But you never usually listen to songs on repeat like this hyung, that’s all”

If it was possible the smile on Namjoon’s face seemed to grow and shine brighter as he picked up his phone and turned the screen so that Jeongguk could see what he was listening to.

“Day6 released their new album today! I was just listening to it and now I can’t stop. All of the songs sound amazing and I feel like I could listen to it all day! Do you want to listen?”

“I can hear it from my room Joon-hyung, I’ve listened to practically the whole album with you” Jeongguk let out a small giggle, amused by the enthusiasm Namjoon replied with when he made a comment on his music choice today. He had never seen the older get so excited about music that wasn’t produced by somebody within the group. 

“I didn’t realise that you liked Day6 so much hyung”

“Yeah, well, they’ve found their way into my heart recently”

Jeongguk gave an appreciative nod and was about to turn around and leave when he took notice of the small, fond smile on Namjoon’s face after that last sentence. It gave a feeling that there was more than Namjoon was not telling him. However, it didn’t seem to be anything serious so he shook it off as nothing and left Namjoon’s room.

**_14th June 2020_ **

Unlike the other members, Hoseok actually knew what was going on with Namjoon.

It wasn’t like he was spying on the other or eavesdropping on his conversations, but Namjoon was talking on the phone in earshot of Hoseok and had apparently underestimated the volume of his headphones. At the time, he was curious to what was making Namjoon giggle and laugh like that so he ever so slightly lowered the volume of his music a tad just to make sure everything was okay and that Namjoon’s face wouldn’t split in half due to his wide grin. After an hour of lovesick talk, Hoseok now knew for sure that Namjoon was dating someone, that they were going on a date next week and from what he could make of the one-sided conversation, the person Namjoon was dating was also an idol from the talks of schedules and appearances when planning said date.

Despite Namjoon being his own person, Hoseok had this nagging feeling inside him which urged him to talk to Namjoon about his upcoming date even though he had no idea how he would even go about starting the conversation. It was obvious that Namjoon was looking forward to the date from the way he had been fidgeting excitedly or smiling to himself whenever he thought any of the members weren’t looking. Even the others knew that something was going on, Hoseok had seen Jimin and Taehyung exchanging looks with mischievous smiles and Yoongi and Seokjin raising their eyebrows whenever they caught Namjoon in the act, nudging each other occasionally if they were close enough to do so. Jeongguk just looked confusedly at Namjoon before turning his gaze to all of his hyungs and realising he was the only one out of the loop.

It had been going on for the past week and Hoseok had finally gotten the courage to confront Namjoon when he entered the kitchen in the late afternoon to get something from the fridge. The whole walk there he had his eyes trained on his phone smiling so intensely it was a miracle that he hadn’t tripped or fallen down. Hoseok decided that it was now or never and that this is the best chance he had as none of the other members was around, so it wouldn’t appear as if he was trying to expose or ambush him.

“Hey, Joon-ah?”

Namjoon raised his head in surprise as if he was only aware of Hoseok’s presence at that moment. Hoseok blinked a couple of times in disbelief; Namjoon must truly be in love if his usually observant self didn’t even notice someone else being in the same room as him.

“Yeah Hobi-yah?”

“Be careful. I trust you know what you’re doing but make sure you can trust the other person as well”

Namjoon’s eyes widened as he was left gaping at a loss for words.

“How… Was I really that obvious?”

“Not really” Hobi shrugged, “just next time don’t talk on the phone to your ‘ae-in’ while other people are around”

Namjoon flushed a deep red at Hoseok’s teasing tone and cleared his throat before walking back to his room. Hoseok went back to his laptop with an amused smile on his face and internally he hoped that Namjoon’s date went well

**_18th June 2020_ **

For the first time in a while, most of the members were all gathered in one place. Even though it was advised to stay in your houses, the members had all tried to keep to their own spaces to avoid any arguments as the prospect of being confined to one space meant that tensions were quite high. Now though they all had a common agenda.

“Does anyone know when Namjoon will be home or are we all going to just wait here ‘til he opens the door?”

Everyone whipped their heads to face Yoongi who was currently munching on some snacks in the kitchen area barely paying attention until he looked up due to the lack of answers.

“What isn’t that what we’re all here for?”

They all shrugged before going back to whatever they were doing, while Jeongguk sat up and tilted his head to the side slightly.

“I think hyung was planning on coming back around 2:30 or 3 pm”

“Alright then” hummed Seokjin “That means it really was just a date then”

Hoseok who was sitting next to Seokjin gave him a disgusted look shaking his head and turned his attention towards Jimin and Taehyung who seemed to be discussing who they thought it would be.

“How long have you two known?”

“Since the beginning On promotions, he was smiling at his phone a lot back then” 

“I think he’s dating someone from the Big 3 but Taehyung thinks it’s either someone from a smaller company or a civilian”

“I just don’t think anyone from the Big 3 companies is Namjoon’s type, that’s all. What about you Yoongi-hyung?”

“Jinnie-hyung and I caught him sneaking back in after one of his dates”

“Don’t say that it makes him sound like an irresponsible teenager which would make us the parents. We just so happened to be in awake when Namjoon came back at almost midnight from his date”

“Midnight?” Jimin questioned with an incredulous expression “Has hyung been going out that late this whole time?”

“He always stays late to work at the studio so who knows” Jin answered with a shrug before turning to face Jeongguk “What about you our dearest maknae? When did you find out about Namjoon’s secret affair?”

“Did you eavesdrop on his phone calls?” Hoseok interrupted “that’s how I found out and since your rooms are next to each other it would make the most sense”

“No, hyung has just been listening to the same songs and artists on repeat for the past month so I always hear the same music. When I asked him once he got this fond look on his smile, so I put the pieces together”

“Wait!” Jimin jumped out of his seat in excitement. “Jeonggukkie whose song was it? The music might be by his partner”

“That doesn’t prove anything Jimin, he could just be listening to love songs because he’s in love”

“You’re just salty since you know you’re gonna lose the bet” Jimin fired back at Taehyung “Jeongguk who was it?”

“Uh, I think it was-”

“Everyone quiet!”

At Hoseok’s sudden outburst they all turned to the door which opened to reveal Namjoon with a beaming smile on his face. He walked into the room cautiously eyeing everyone gathered there who now had their eyes trained on him.

“Uh, hey”

“Hi, Joonie” Jin gave him an award-winning smile “You had a nice time outside?”

“Yeah, I got to take some pictures. I actually posted them on twitter”

“You did?” exclaimed Hoseok who immediately picked up his phone to check. The maknae line crowded around him to peek at his phone screen as they were unable to check on their own phones

“Yeah I did”

“So Namjoon” started Yoongi “Did you go alone?”

“Nah I needed someone for company and to take the pictures with me and for me”

“Like this guy?” Jimin asked pointing a finger at the picture currently displayed on Hoseok’s phone

“Yeah! It’s been so long since I had seen Wonpillie so we decided to go on a date today since we were both free” Namjoon confessed in a cheery tone.

The entire room was silent, the only noise was the annoying drip of the sink as nobody dared to move. Seokjin stood up to face Namjoon who was still standing in the space between the living space and the kitchen area.

“Wait, how long have you two been together?”

“Seven months.”

Chaos erupted in the space as Yoongi’s mouth dropped open and Hoseok’s whole face morphed into one of pure shock. Jeongguk looked like he was about to shut down with all the new information while Taehyung and Jimin argued about the bet they had placed.

“Seven? Seven months Namjoon?”

“We’ve been friends for ten years and you didn’t even tell me!”

“Nobody cares how long you’ve been friends for hyung, he has a boyfriend now you’re no longer the most important person in his life”

“So that’s why you’ve been listening to so much day6 music recently. Every hour of the day.”

“I won the bet! Day6 is from JYP they count as a Big 3 company idol!”

“Shut up Jiminie!”

Namjoon shook his head and laughed, already planning on telling Wonpil about how telling the dating news went.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
